


Scratch Memory! Break the Lock

by Merci



Series: Enjoy the Silence [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hollow with mysterious powers begins killing people. Nova's plagued with dreams hinting at his past; a past that is torn open when he's forced to confront the Hollow, as well as his feelings for Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Nova, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, Bleach, or any other characters from Bleach.
> 
> This… is possibly my favourite Nova fic of all that I’ve written. I managed to write/edit this in about 8 hours over a couple days (after warming up with _Water Attack! Rust the Lock_ ) while participating in some word wars with friends. (I swear, warring is the best way to up productivity!!!)
> 
> I am… taking great liberties here, but I hope I can be forgiven. We don’t know much about mod-souls, except that they are souls… that have been _modified_. What this tells me is that an existing soul is taken and tweaked. At least, that’s how I’m running with this! :D
> 
> When I was plotting this out, I had this image of Nova having an older brother in a past life. Looking back, I’m not sure how I feel about it, but I suppose it works well enough and don’t feel like changing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hollow with mysterious powers cuts a murderous path through Karakura town. Nova is plagued with dreams hinting at his past, a past that is torn open when he’s forced to confront the Hollow, as well as his feelings for Chad.

_Water rushed in when he opened his mouth, choking off his scream. The hand on his head was strong. This wasn’t right! The person above… it wasn’t right! The stranger wasn’t budging as Nova sputtered in the bloody water, fighting back with as much strength as his little body could muster. He tried to pull the hand away, but there was a wicked reiatsu in the stranger’s familiar face, and it overwhelmed him with terror._

 _When he opened his eyes, the blackness of the riverbed filled his vision just as his lungs gave way and sucked in a choking, strangling breath. And somewhere above him he could hear the dull rumble of footsteps marching overhead in a steady, endless rhythm…_

He jerked awake, gasping for breath, even as his plush body had no lungs.

“Nova!” Chad hissed urgently, shaking him.

He stared unblinking at Chad as he tried to grasp the nightmare that still clung like spider webs in his mind. “Just another nightmare,” he muttered, resting a hand on Chad’s fingers. How many times had it been?

Chad narrowed his eyes. “You were… _begging_ this time.” He said the word carefully, as if he was holding back, and clearly disturbed by what he’d heard.

Nova exhaled slowly, wanting to crawl inside his shell. He wished he could say what was bothering him, but it was all so disjointed, he didn’t understand it himself.

Chad was unreadable in the darkness between them, but he lifted the covers like he always did – a silent invitation for Nova to join him. He pulled Nova close, like any old stuffed toy, and sighed in his thick, rumbling bass. “I’ll talk to Urahara.” His strength radiated through his aura, seeping into Nova’s disturbed mind. It was all he could do, but for Nova, it was enough.

Nova sighed softly, his trembling lessened as the silence enveloped them and he listened to Chad’s steady breathing.

His thoughts wandered, venturing to his fight with the twin water Bounto. It seemed strange that thought would cross his mind then – not after so many months had passed and they were enjoying a lull between the end-of-the-world conflicts. Maybe it was the similarity between his nightmare and the terrible feeling that filled him when he’d seen Chad drowning.

The water doll had caught him in a pillar of water, and Chad had stared out at him, terrified and unblinking. It was the worst kind of silence they’d shared before or since.

+++

“It can’t be a Hollow,” Rukia argued as she glared at her cell phone. “It’s not showing up. It can’t be.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, it’s a Hollow,” Ichigo bit back, slamming his fist on the table.

Chad joined his friends as they gathered at Urahara’s shop.

Nova was perched on his shoulder, and he clung to his friend’s neck as he listened to the exchange. He’d been anxious to listen to Urahara’s thoughts on his nightmares, but it sounded like something else was happening.

“What is it?” Chad said, turning to Ichigo.

“Those murders that have been happening around town were done by a Hollow,” Ichigo turned to face him, his tone sounding like he was trying to convince Chad of that fact. “A Hollow somehow killed them and ate their souls. The rooms were locked, who else could have gotten in to kill them?”

“But there weren’t any spikes in Hollow reiatsu!” Rukia piped in. “Don’t humans kill each other, too?”

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, unwilling to accept the suggestion. “Yeah, they do, but not like this. Maybe it’s hiding or somethin’,” He tried holding the calm, rational tone for a few seconds before it failed. “I’ve got a _gut feeling_ about this, okay?!”

“It’s a Hollow,” Urahara butted in as he casually sipped his tea and broke the argument with three words. “The attacks lately might not have been typical of one, but I have a hunch it was a Hollow that can somehow mask its power.” He looked to Nova who was perched on Chad’s shoulder. “I might be able to adjust the gikon pills to detect it, but I’ll have to collect a bit more research first,” he looked around at the three seated before him.

“Don’t tell me we’re going to run around town to try and find it on our own,” Ichigo’s brow creased more than usual and he scratched his head.

“That’s exactly what he means,” Rukia said, leaning into the redhead. “We’ll take the North and West halves of town!”

Chad nodded. “Nova and I will do the Eastern half, then.”

Nova nodded, happy for something to do that kept him from sleeping.

+++

Chad paused to catch his breath and Nova hopped down from his shoulder. Their patrol had been quiet for hours and the moon was still heavy in the sky. They still had a few more hours of patrol ahead of them, but when he looked back to Chad, he could sense the other’s exhaustion. He wondered what it would be like to be confined to one single body; unable to pop out into spirit-form like Ichigo or even Rukia. It must have been so tiring for those who were stuck in one body.

He took a few steps down the road in the direction of the river. He was pushing his sensors to their limits when he picked up on something… odd. It felt like something was sending ripples through the dimensions… like something was tearing open a gateway with powers not dissimilar from his own. He looked up to Chad and quickly hopped onto his shoulder as they raced off towards the river.

Chad’s footsteps flew over the asphalt, carrying Nova towards the source of the disturbance. They reached the end of the street and paused, looking around before Nova pointed down and they raced to the river’s edge. The night air whipped across their faces, and as they drew closer, Nova felt his apprehension coming to a head.

There was something in the water… no, not in, but in the spaces between the water molecules. Nova was struck by the alien-feeling of someone else using a power so similar to his own, and he watched dumbly as a gateway tore open above the river. It cast a terrible shade of blue light across the darkened shore, illuminating the Hollow that appeared, splashing in the shallow water a few feet away.

“Hii hii hii, humans make it so easy! He ran straight for me!” It grinned at them through a bone mask; its mouth was twisted into a wavering sneer, while the eyes were hollow pits burning with yellow fury at the centres. Its petite body was covered with dark scales that spread down to its hoofed feet and it moved like a lopsided puppet as it approached Chad, looking him up and down with hungry eyes. “And you can sense me, human?” a long, snake-like tongue poked from its mouth, waggling near Chad’s face. He drew back his fists, manipulating the rows of spines that sprang from his wrist and chuckled as he punched forward, ready to kill.

Nova reacted, teleporting himself and Chad a few feet away. They landed unevenly and Chad dropped to one knee. Nova clung to his neck, turning back to the Hollow as it spun around to find them.

“Ahh,” it slurred, its voice gurgling in its throat. “That’s a useful power you have, little one. I didn’t notice you before, I--” It stopped, cocking its head to the side for a moment, focusing on Nova. Its gaze burned yellow, seeming to peer into Nova’s soul and it inhaled deeply, letting out a lecherous chuckle. “I know you… little one…”

Chad held out his right arm as a warning and Nova held onto his neck. Chad concentrated all his reiatsu into his arm and it flashed as it transformed; the black armour forming across his skin and sizzling with unspent power.

The Hollow seemed to realize Chad at that moment and snarled fiercely as it leapt back, barely dodging the attack.

Chad lunged forward, his fist blazing with white-hot power as the Hollow skipped further out into the river.

“I never expected to find you again,” it gurgled through uproarious laughter. “I won’t let you go this time, I’ll be back.”

Chad struck out; unleashing another blast from his fist, but it was too late. The Hollow snapped its fingers and a gateway enveloped him, leaving nothing but steam as Chad’s attack tore through the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova finds things awkward in his human body when he returns to Chad's apartment and there is only one place for them to sleep. His quiet with Chad is interrupted when the Hollow returns, revealing more about Nova's past and forcing him into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had more to say to this, but I don’t. I’ve been referring to the Hollow as “it” throughout this story, and so… when he takes possession here, I refer to the person he’s possessed as it as well. I tried it the other way, but this just seemed more fitting for it. I’m sorry for any inconsistency if I switched to “he” rather than “it”. It was unintentional.

Back in the shop, Urahara had withdrawn Nova’s gikon pill from the plush form and hooked it up to a machine.

Chad sat close by, watching intently as the pill rested on a tiny sensor pad attached to a machine, which then scanned it and spat out a printout of codes. Ichigo and the others waited patiently around the table, watching the eccentric shopkeeper as he hummed and hawed over the results.

“So, what is it?” Ichigo finally asked, making no effort to hide his irritation.

“Ah, this is very interesting!” Urahara said, withdrawing the pill from the machine and holding it up. “You share something with this Hollow, Nova. He can teleport as well.” He paused as he looked at the plush turtle and his hand tightened on the pill. “Perhaps you should use your other body. It has more power for teleporting, and I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

He trotted down the hall to his storage room where Nova, Cloud, and Ririn’s human bodies were carefully laid out and stored on small, hard beds.

Nova observed all this from within his pill-form, unable to really see, but sensing everything nonetheless. He could feel his lips as Urahara set him against his gigai’s mouth, and then he was inside, settling somewhere within the form as everything exploded into focus and he took control.

He opened his eyes – seeing things much differently than he could with button eyes – and looked to Urahara. Everything was clearer, his powers were stronger, and he could sense the auras of Chad and everyone in the next room.

Hopping off the bed, he accompanied Urahara back to the other room. Everyone was still sitting around the table when they entered, waiting for the next plan of action. Nova instinctively turned to Chad, feeling a pang of connection as their eyes met and his pulse sped up.

Everyone looked tired; Orihime yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to stay awake, while Ichigo rested his elbow on the table, while cradling his head in his hand; conserving his energy for the sake of consciousness.

Chad’s shoulders sagged a bit, showing his exhaustion as well, and Nova moved towards him, instinct telling him to get closer.

“I suppose you should all take a break and go home for sleep.” Urahara turned to Ichigo, “Don’t you have school tomorrow, anyway?”

“Eh, this is more important,” Ichigo waved off the question with a shake of his head. “This _Hollow_ ,” he looked pointedly at Rukia, “has already killed too many people.”

“Now that we know what we’re looking for it should be easier to catch him. Especially with Nova being able to sense greater distances,” Urahara said, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. “You’re no good if you’re all falling-down tired. Go sleep.” He received grumbles of agreeance from the group and Orihime seemed to brighten at the thought of her bed.

“Well, if you’re kicking us out, then I’m going home,” Ichigo grumbled as he stood. His body might have been lying empty and quiet in his room, but it wasn’t getting any rest, and his soul was weary with countless hours of reaping that day.

“I should probably fix Cloud and Ririn up with the same modifications,” Urahara said absently, looking at the rabbit purse and stuffed bird that remained. “Since there are no more Bounto for you to sense…” he picked up Cloud, inspecting the rabbit purse as it flopped its ears about in nervous excitement.

Nova watched this, feeling somewhat glad they could still be of use as Urahara inspected his friends. He nodded at Cloud and Ririn before turning to Chad, who seemed to brighten when their eyes met. His aura simmered for a moment before returning to its usual calm and Nova tilted his head. _Ready to go?_

Chad nodded and led the way out of the shop. “I still need to talk to him about your nightmares,” he said as the night air hit them and Nova fell into step with him as they walked back to his place.

“Ah,” Nova sighed, remembering the awful feeling his dreams stirred… and then there was the strange thing the Hollow had said to him. “We can worry about them later,” he shut his eyes tightly for a moment. There were more important things to worry about.

He heard the taller man grumble unbelievingly at that, but the rest of their trip back was cloaked in contented silence. Nova stretched his legs, enjoying how comfortable it was to be in his flesh gigai again. He could walk beside Chad as an equal without needing to be carried, even though he did enjoy being close to the other man and riding on his shoulder.

  
When they reached their destination, a new quandary presented itself: neither of them had considered the sleeping arrangements in Chad’s tiny apartment. As a stuffed toy it was easy to curl up for the night on a pillow or shelf. In his human body, however, Nova found his eyes drawn to the bed and the comfort it offered. He thought of what it would be like, snuggled under the covers and pressed tight against Chad, like he had been as a toy, but something about it left him feeling… apprehensive. As Chad dug about in the closet, he reconsidered his options and decided on being apart from the other man. As much as he’d enjoy being close to him, he couldn’t trust his flesh gigai to hide his reactions properly.

Chad reappeared from his closet, having finally located the pillow he’d set aside for guests, still in the package. He obviously didn’t have many friends spend the night.

“It’s okay,” Nova said, finding a comfortable place on the floor and leaning against the wall. Really, his bed in Urahara’s shop was just as hard as the floor, he was used to sleeping that way, and he didn’t want to be a bother.

Chad looked at him, and then at the bed. “You should take it, then,” he tightened his grip on the pillow. “You’re my guest, I should take the floor.”

The option of sharing the bed seemed to hang unspoken between them. Nova could have been quite comfortable if he curled up on one side of the large futon mattress, leaving the rest to his friend. Chad’s bed was large enough for two, but neither suggested it. Chad seemed mysteriously nervous by the idea, and Nova was anxious about the fear of his nightmares returning. What if he lashed out at Chad in his sleep? His face felt hot under his hood and he quickly looked away. Was that the only reason?

“Is it because…?” Chad shifted uncomfortably, seeming to understand something Nova didn’t grasp. “Ah… I wouldn’t…” he trailed off, his aura taking on a nervous vibration.

It was an odd sensation and Nova looked to his friend. Their comfortable silence was somehow broken; there were no wordless glances between them, no understanding of what the other thought. Chad just turned away and went into the bathroom, leaving Nova to figure things out on his own.

The mod-soul sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating the patch of floor he’d staked out for the night. Really, what was so great about a soft bed anyways? He leaned back, his hand sinking into the soft padding that warmed his skin. It invited him in, seducing him with comfort. Being in a human body was so different from a plush one that simply _was_ comfort. His current body was soft and hard, delicate in some respects, and resilient in others. He furrowed his brows; it still needed sleep, and he understood that comfort aided in that. Perhaps he could trust himself to sleep with Chad…

Something fluttered before his vision and he looked towards the bathroom for the source. Chad was just finishing his evening routine, and there was nothing else in the tiny apartment, apart from shadows and quiet.

Nova rose, feeling something looming over him, though, he couldn’t pinpoint the source. Maybe it was his own apprehension? He shook his head. The sound of the water running seemed to linger in his ears, even as he went into the bathroom.

Chad had changed into his own sleep-wear of loose pants and nothing else. He watched Nova through the mirror as he gargled and placed his toothbrush in a cup on the counter, indicating the toothbrush and pajamas he’d set aside for Nova. He almost looked embarrassed as he turned to leave, his eyes avoiding Nova’s aqua gaze, which followed him out of the room and to the futon.

Nova quickly changed, removing his leather clothing and neatly folding it before slipping into the cotton pajamas that were a size too big for him. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror; his slack expression looked back at him. He rolled up the cuffs on his sleeves and quickly prepared for bed. He turned off the light behind him and quietly carried his clothing out into the dark room where Chad waited.

Chad’s back was toward him as he lay on the bed, uncharacteristically silent. It wasn’t something Nova could read well, and he set his clothing beside the mattress, contemplating the floor once more. Well, the offer had been made… and it was so easy to just lift the covers and climb under. He watched Chad as he pushed his feet under the blankets, settling down onto the mattress and trying to take up as little room as possible. He trusted Chad and enjoyed being close to him. Nova exhaled lightly, rationalizing that sleep was the perfect time to be close to the other man.

He sank into comfort, basking in the heat that surrounded him. He could sense Chad beside him, feel his aura burning with nervous tension that seemed to pique Nova’s sense of danger. “Chad?” he touched his friend’s shoulder. Did he feel the Hollow? Nova couldn’t sense anything, beyond the strange pang that reverberated in the dimensions he couldn’t touch.

“It’s nothing.” Chad said in a voice that sounded so tiny Nova wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“Ah,” he sighed, keeping his hand on the strong shoulder. Chad was projecting wildly, his aura vibrating in some awful rhythm. “Thank you,” he said, finally turning away. He rolled onto his side and tried to make himself comfortable; ignoring the strange feeling that only grew with their silence.

Nova’s stomach picked up on the feeling and tightened with unknown nervousness. He liked Chad a lot, but did being this close to him cause such nervousness? His eyes drifted shut, staring off into blackness as he tried to distract himself and his mind wandered. The Hollow’s words echoed in his mind. How did it know him? He’d only really fought Bounto until that point…

“Nova…” Chad’s voice rumbled in the quiet, drifting on nothing that echoed with his vibrating aura. “You can… feel me?”

“Yes,” Nova exhaled. “The sensation hit him head-on, and he exhaled slowly. He wanted to move closer, but something inside him stopped him from getting close.

“…it’s just because I…” Chad stuttered, butchering the silence between them with the avalanche of rejected words that made up a confession.

The heat between them seemed to grow.

Nova felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as his mind raked over what the other man could mean. “I… I’m glad we were paired together,” he stuttered, turning to look at him in the darkness. If he were to share a bed with anyone else… he couldn’t imagine sharing it with anyone but Chad. He curled his toes, inhaling sharply. There were too many words between them, and not enough silence… or action.

Chad shifted to face him. His dark eyes were glued to Nova’s body, while his dark hair fell off to the side.

Nova reached over, absently brushing it aside to see him more clearly. It felt like such a natural action, though, the moment they touched, he felt electricity spark between them.

Chad’s attention shot up and their gazes locked as he pressed closer to the mod-soul. His body vibrated with a delicious aura; both uncertain and needy.

Nova shifted to face the other man. He had never done anything like this before, but he knew what he wanted – Urahara had at been sure to program him with that level of understanding, at least. He opened himself up to Chad, his breathing teetering on nerves and excitement as he exhaled slowly.

Chad’s touch was nervous as he lightly ran his fingers across Nova’s cheek. His touch bridged the heat between them, meshing their auras in a display of unlocked need as they pressed their bodies together. He swallowed thickly, his eyes seeming to waver for a moment, asking if this was really okay.

Nova blinked, looking at Chad with new eyes. He could feel it so clearly, this understanding between them. Had it always been there? Finding comfort in each other’s presence – was that enough?

The moment teetered on forever until Chad tilted his head oh-so slightly and they drew together, their husky breaths meshing in a chaste kiss.

Nova’s mind reeled at the contact and he lightly touched Chad’s naked chest. The contact was electric and delicious. He’d never felt anything like it in his short life, but it was addictive. How could he stop?

Chad was the only person he truly felt a connection with. He inhaled sharply, desperate for air as they broke apart. He lay panting beside Chad, their legs somehow entwined and his fingers absently ran along Chad’s hot skin. He couldn’t put his thoughts into words, or even grasp his emotions at the moment, but one look from Chad told him words were unnecessary.

He exhaled slowly, his mouth toying with a smile. Perhaps he could just let go… just let himself _feel_. Whatever lay outside those walls – Ichigo, the Hollows, Aizen – could wait. He wanted to explore the feelings that welled up inside him, and the only one he trusted was in front of him.

A small grunt rumbled within Chad’s throat and he moved forward, pressing his mouth against Nova’s as he stole another kiss. It was deeper than before, and Nova found his tongue venturing forward to lap at Chad’s lips. His throat tightened when he felt Chad’s tongue meet his and they slowly moved against each other, stroking and teasing as the kiss deepened further.

Nova was in heaven. His eyes drifted shut, just as he caught a shadow flash out of the corner of his eye. What was--? He inhaled deeply as he reached up, digging his fingers through Chad’s dark hair. He couldn’t think straight as he pulled tightly on the dark curls that tangled around his fingers. Chad’s hands were like fire on his skin and he pressed up into that touch, just as his warning systems blared loud in his mind.

His eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss, jerking away in time to see a gateway tear open above them. He tightened his hold on Chad as he felt a familiar terror welling within him; all pleasant feelings were obliterated when he saw the Hollow looming above them, its yellow eyes boring into him.

Choking smoke spilled past it as it perched at the edge of the gateway, its Hollow mask bore a twisted grimace cut from jagged bone. Its yellow, soulless eyes flashed as it looked from Chad to Nova and its gurgling laughter filled their ears.

“Ah, found you,” it nearly purred, hopping down and slamming into the floor at the bottom of the futon. “I lost you the first time, but I won’t be so impatient this time.”

It looked back to Chad. “Hii hii hii, but I’ll still use your friend… just like before,” he loomed dangerously close, “for old time’s sake.”

“Shut up, what are you talking about?!” Chad shouted, hopping to his feet. His arm solidified into a weapon in seconds, his fist burning with raw power, ready to punch the Hollow into bits. “We’ve never seen you before tonight.”

“Hii hii hii!” The Hollow’s voice reverberated across the room, triggering something deep within Nova’s soul. “It’s… not true.” He said it more to himself, but Chad looked at him suddenly.

“What, you’ve fought him before?” he turned back to the Hollow. “Stay away; I won’t let you touch him.”

“Hii hii, it’s too late for that,” it inhaled, seeming to relish the feeling as his hooved feet dug into the floor. “We met many years ago. You were in a different body then, but your soul is the _same_.” Its tongue slithered between his bone lips as it drew closer to Nova’s face.

Chad stepped in and punched it back, sending the Hollow back a few feet as its hooves dug into the flooring. He quickly pulled Nova from the bed and pushed him behind his own solid frame. He glanced over his shoulder, sharing a look with the mod-soul that said he’d protect him.

The Hollow’s laughter seemed to pierce the moment, drawing their attention back. “Yes, you’ve been modified a little, but I’d recognize you anywhere. So delicious, you were fun to kill.”

Chad moved without warning, punching the Hollow again and unleashing an energy blast that exploded around his room.

The Hollow moved around the explosion in a flash of blue, safely transporting around the explosion that took out the wall behind him. “Is it really okay for you to do that here?” it gurgled.

Nova couldn’t look away and the voice echoed within him like his nightmare. “You… killed me? When?”

“Hii!” the Hollow purred on a liquid breath. “It was a long time ago. There was some army going about, killing everyone they ran into. Entire villages… there were so many souls for me to eat, and all I had to do was follow the trail of bodies.” He licked his lips as he looked back to Chad.

“I thought I’d eaten my fill, but then I found two little souls the army had overlooked! Two boys hiding under the town bridge. They were so pathetic; knee-deep in mud, while the river was coloured red with blood,” he laughed, the sound echoing like a drowning beast. “It was a rare opportunity for me. I could play with them for a bit – terrified souls always taste better than defiant ones.”

“You ate us--?”

“If he’d eaten your soul, you wouldn’t be here now…” Chad said, placing a strong hand on Nova’s shoulder. “He’s lying.”

“Hii hii hii, he knows I’m not.” The Hollow cocked its head to the side, “Nova, was it? I never did learn your name, even after I ate your brother.”

“My bro--?”

“Do you want to see how I did it last time?” the Hollow took a step forward, its small frame seeming to grow into shadow, filling the room. He moved like liquid darkness and latched onto Chad’s arm.

Chad pushed Nova back as it seemed to consume him, his dark eyes squeezed shut as he doubled over and he was filled with a terrible aura that burned Nova’s sensors.

“What did you do?” Nova gasped, taking a step back as Chad turned to him, his dark eyes blazing yellow and his right arm sizzled with the surge of reiatsu.

“He’s a powerful one,” the Hollow chuckled through Chad’s voice. “It’ll be easy to kill you this time. Not as pathetic as last time.”

“Chad, don’t--!” Nova tried to cry, but it was too late and he dove out of the way at the last second, as Chad unleashed a powerful blast that broke the wall behind him. This was bad. He raced on fear and adrenaline as he barely escaped the next two attacks. He could easily teleport away, maybe go for help, but he didn’t want to leave Chad alone… with that thing in him. He looked back to Chad’s tall form lurching forward as the Hollow tried to manipulate his body.

It tightened Chad’s fist, glancing up at Nova with a dangerous glance. “You look confused,” it rasped, its head falling to the side. “This won’t be any fun if you don’t try to fight back.” It shot forward, punching a hole in the wall beside Nova’s head. “Do something… or I’ll kill him.” It charged an attack, its fist burning with powerful reiatsu as it turned on Chad’s body, pressing its knuckles to Chad’s throat.

Nova’s eyes burned as he watched the horror unfold before him. It was as if Chad was a gigai worn by some monster. His aura flared with the Hollow’s reiatsu, overwhelming Chad’s control. Nova had to think quick! Teleporting behind him, he climbed onto Chad’s back and wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed. If the Hollow was manipulating Chad like a gigai, perhaps it couldn’t move if Chad’s body was unconscious.

“Hii hii hii!” Chad swung back, elbowing Nova in the face and slamming him against the wall. It rushed up on Nova, planting its knee between his legs and lifting him high on the wall.

Nova struggled, though, his head was dazed and his vision was full of the swirling image of Chad’s burning yellow eyes. He could feel the Hollow’s tongue leech out of Chad’s mouth, long and inhuman as it dragged across his cheek. He shuddered and twisting away. “If you want me, then leave Chad alone.”

“Ehhh,” the Hollow purred, distorting Chad’s voice. It seemed to contemplate Chad’s armoured fist. “Maybe this isn’t the place to do this. How about I make this interesting for you, then?” Its eyes cut to Nova, holding his gaze as its tongue slithered out and licked along his arm, burning as it trailed through the sizzling reiatsu. It licked Chad’s fingers and smoke steamed around its cold features.

Nova felt weak in the knees. There was nothing of Chad in that empty gaze.

He pulled his tongue away from his fist, smoking and blackened. “This body hurt me earlier… If you want to stop me from hurting him in return, guess where I’m going. If you can’t stop me, then I’ll kill and eat the both of you.” It chuckled as its yellow eyes flickered and a dimensional rift opened behind it.

Nova watched, powerless to stop Chad from disappearing into the gateway. The last thing he saw was Chad’s alien face staring out at him, blind and unfeeling. Their silence was empty and void, as alien as the Hollow possessing his body.

Nova sprang forward, just as the dimension snapped shut. He jammed his fingers into the healing rift, trying to pry it open, but it snapped shut, searing his fingertips. He stared at the empty space for a moment, feeling the anxiety churning within him. He held no power over the Hollow’s dimensional realm.

He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately raking over the layers of reality he could feel, looking for some hint of where the Hollow had taken Chad.

His body throbbed with exertion as he tensed up, his toes curling into the flooring, but no matter what layer of reality he peeled back, it all felt the same. He couldn’t chase after them.

He looked around the room, seeing the broken walls and furniture that now littered the place. Everything had been so neat before, but now…

He closed his eyes, feeling something welling inside him that he couldn’t control. The long pajama sleeves covered his shaking hands as he tightened his fists. It was unfair! How could he know where the Hollow had gone?

His body began to shake as he felt as if he’d explode. The feeling that welled up inside him burned and he clenched his teeth and dropped to his knees.

This… this just… he shook his head, trying to clear the overwhelming sensation. It clawed at his throat, blowing his lungs up with anguish that filled through his mouth. It parted his lips and unleashed the scream that filled him. It tore through his lips, filling his ears with noise that just wouldn’t stop.

He fell forward, bracing himself on the ground and squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth hung open as the sound escaped him. His mind flashed with memories of the Hollow and he couldn’t turn them off.

He wouldn’t turn them off.

He couldn’t see it before, but he’d known it was there. His fear was strong, and he’d seen the Hollow possess his brother – use his brother to hold him under.

His throat felt raw as he gasped for breath. It seared as it went in, mixing about in his lungs and he screamed again. His mouth unleashed an audible wave of poisoned anger that sounded foreign to his ears.

It sizzled in his eardrums as he remembered his nightmare. It was his subconscious warning him that—

The stray thought was like a blade, cutting his voice and silencing the scream into nothing.

He exhaled, regaining his composure as the answer formed in his mind. He didn’t need to think, or make a rescue plan – _he needed to move_. Rage had seized him and wouldn’t leave – not until he faced that damned Hollow and… he couldn’t conceive of what he would do to it. He only knew he couldn’t hold back once he started.

He couldn’t waste another second. Chad’s life was at stake, and he would show the Hollow it had fucked with the wrong mod-soul.

His clothing sat dark and mute in the shadows, but he found them easily enough. With several fluid movements, Nova changed and zipped up his regular clothing. He secured the hood over his face and tore into his dimension.

He left Chad’s destroyed room to the sound of his neighbours knocking at the door, urgently curious about the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova confronts the Hollow that has possessed Chad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m taking liberties with Nova’s powers, and if I’m violating some sort of space-time laws, I’m sorry. It’s just a fanfiction and I’m exhausted right now. If you’ve enjoyed this, then I’m very glad. I know this pairing is a bit obscure, and I essentially wrote this for my own enjoyment, but if anyone else also likes the Chad/Nova pairing, and likes this, then I’m very happy to have made something that enjoyable.

Nova lightly stepped onto the bridge from his dimensional gateway. The cement was solid under his feet and he could see the river meandering beneath. He snapped the gateway shut as he ran to the side, leaping over the railing and landing on the soft slope that led to the shoreline under the bridge.

He would have commented on the Hollow’s lack of creativity with the choice of location, if Nova could get over the rage that filled him. His feet sank lightly into the mud when he stopped. The shadows under the bridge were dark, shielded by the dawning sun overhead. The wind whistled across the water and Nova narrowed his gaze. “Come out!” he shouted, balling his fists.

“Ah, you remembered,” Chad’s voice purred from the shadows. It turned around, shrouded in darkness as its yellow eyes burned in the blackness. “It brings back memories, doesn’t it? I worried I’d only have this one’s soul to eat, when yours is so much… more interesting.” Its lecherous tongue snaked from its lips as it moved closer to Nova – it was alien to see Chad moving in such ways.

“I’m here, let him go.”

“I never agreed to that,” the Hollow said, snapping forward and grabbing Nova’s wrist. “I just wanted another opportunity with you. See,” it pulled Nova close, licking along his mask. “I wanted to drown you and then eat your soul the _moment_ it came loose; when your soul chain cracked… but your brother disrupted those plans.”

“I had a brother?” Nova’s heart throbbed in his chest at the idea. He couldn’t remember anything.

“ _Had_.”

Nova narrowed his eyes. If the Hollow had eaten his brother’s soul, then he was gone… and if it happened again, then Chad would be gone, too. He snapped forward, breaking the Hollow’s grip. “Don’t think I’ll make it so easy for you this time.” He teleported, appearing above Chad’s body and swiftly kicked it in the head. He’d seen Chad take devastating attacks and escape without a scratch, and he prayed he could hit hard enough to rattle the Hollow inside.

Chad crashed into the tunnel before turning back, a sick smile on its lips. “I’m not opposed to fighting for my meals…”

Nova teleported again, this time exiting inches before Chad’s face and head-butting him.

The Hollow bowed back, Chad’s eyes temporarily returning to normal just before the alien-yellow flared again, tainting his aura.

“Chad, if you can hear me…” Nova said, teleporting again and kicking him in the gut.

“Hii hii, he _can_ hear you, Nova,” it charged an attack, letting it simmer for a moment. “But he can’t do anything to stop me. Hii hii, in over two-hundred years I’ve never met someone who could overpower me.” It punched out, firing the charged attack at Nova. “Even your brother couldn’t do it; he only staved off the inevitable!!”

Nova tripped as he spun out of the way. His feet skidded along the loose stones under the bridge and he pitched headfirst into the shallow water. He splashed about, fighting the panic that took hold as he fought to regain his footing. He didn’t see Chad rushing upon him, fist blazing with another attack as it connected with his chest, launching him further along the riverside and out from the shelter of the bridge.

The sun was just rising in the sky, painting the clouds a burning red that seemed to leak into the blue. Nova sputtered as he gasped for breath as he turned over in the shallow water. He coughed as some water trickled down his throat. He could sense the Hollow rushing in for another attack, and he ripped the shield off his back, just as Chad knocked him down once more and held him under.

Chad’s voice sputtered above him, filtering through the water in echoing waves as he pinned Nova to the riverbed. There was only an inch or two of water above his head, but it was enough. The red sky filtered through the water, casting a blood-red shadow over Chad’s poison-yellow eyes and he pried at the strong fingers that locked around his throat.

He flailed about wildly as his life flashed before his eyes and one in particular burned brighter than the rest; being with Chad. He’d found someone he could trust so wholly, someone he could be with, and it would all be torn away before he could act on his feelings.

His last breath burned in his lungs. It wouldn’t go quietly and it burst from him in a horrible scream that propelled him upward.

The water splashed about him as he pushed against Chad’s strength.

The Hollow wouldn’t do this to him. Not this time.

He grabbed Chad’s wrist with strength he didn’t recognize. He’d caught the Hollow off guard and he channeled his power through his shield. The Hollow may have shared his power, but it held no control over Nova’s gateway dimension. Nova could feel the portal open and draw him in, amplified by his shield, he willed it to close around his body and extend along Chad’s arm.

The Hollow’s yellow eyes widened as the flash of red and black light enclosed around it, leeching over its stolen body and drew them into the dimension between worlds.

+

They crashed through the gateway and broke apart. Nova coughed wildly, greedily sucking air into his lungs as the heavy reiatsu weighed on the Hollow, distorting its mind with vertigo, buying him a few precious seconds.

Black smoke hovered along the red walls of the corridors. The flooring moved beneath Chad, as if it was living or unstable, while Nova’s footsteps were sure and steady as he lunged, kicking Chad in the stomach and sending it flying.

“You…” Chad rasped in the Hollow-voice. “You’re stronger this time.”

Nova nodded, picking Chad up by the throat and slamming it against the wall. How much damage would he have to do before the Hollow left Chad’s body?

 _Would_ it leave Chad?

Nova concentrated, willing the corridor to solidify as he slammed the Hollow again and again. He pressed the it hard into the side, molding the walls around its limbs and holding it in place.

“Hii hii, you really are the king of his dimension. It’s like mine, I see,” Chad looked around, his yellow eyes burning in the crimson atmosphere. “You can teleport from one location to another in a second, or you can stay here for a while…”

Nova tightened his fists, glaring at the thing inside his friend’s body.

“This is similar to my dimension, only it lacks the pleasant blue and white atmosphere. I can stay there for years if I like. I can come and go as I please, popping out whenever I sense a tasty soul on the other side. I was enjoying the surge of Bounto that were appearing there for a while. They are difficult to catch, and put up more of a fight than regular humans, but… ah, when I finally catch one, they are _delicious_!”

“If you’ve been around for so long, then why attack us now?” Nova demanded. “If you’ve been stalking me, then why kill those other humans? You’re responsible for the murders, aren’t you?”

“Ah, those, I was feeling peckish,” he waved off the question, absently rubbing along its--Chad’s chest. “I was waiting for you, though. There was something about your soul that I liked. Even now, you’ve been modified by some Shinigami, but you still have this delicious smell.” He forced his way free, snapping pieces of the wall with his fist.

Nova backed away, but it was upon him, his fist jerking out and capturing his throat. He struggled for a bit, but the Hollow used Chad’s strength well and pinned him against the wall. It pressed intimately close, rubbing Chad’s chest against his body and smiling at the reaction it earned.

“What’s the matter? You weren’t adverse to this body pressed against you before.”

“…Chad…” Nova tightened his jaw, fighting the weight upon him.

“Don’t you _love_ him?” It twisted Chad’s mouth into a sad grin, his eyes looking at him in pity. “Hii hii hii, that’s such an empty word; nobody understands it. I’ve watched humans and Shinigami say it so often…” it pulled back, turning its head awkwardly as if in thought. “ _‘Love’_ is just like a sword that’s lost its sheathe; rusted and dull and can’t cut anything.”

“Don’t…” Nova lowered his gaze, feeling the wall hard and cold against his back. He never said words needlessly, and he didn’t need words to tell Chad how he felt.

He narrowed his gaze, looking into the Hollow’s eyes, only its eyes as he saw a familiar aura flit across the yellowed edges. “Chad?”

His breathing slowed to a whisper as he bent his powers to the extreme. The dimensional reiatsu flickered for a moment and he teleported – winking out from the Hollow’s grip and instantly reappearing behind it.

Moving within his dimension was… beyond chaotic. He bit back a groan of vertigo as emerged and kicked Chad face-first into the wall. The Hollow barely had time to turn around, when Nova poked a tiny exit hole behind it. The gravity from the opening snapped the Hollow back, just as Nova grabbed its wrist and pulled in the opposite direction.

Nova was the master of that dimension, but even he wasn’t sure if his idea would work. He strained, tightening his hold on Chad as the exit widened and the gravity intensified.

Chad’s head snapped back as the too-small opening fought to suck him through. His body struggled against Nova, against the pull, but it was a losing battle.

“I won’t let you have him,” Nova grunted, pulling Chad close. He wrapped his arms around his back, holding him tight, his heart leaping in his chest when Chad’s aura shifted and he returned the embrace.

He looked into Chad’s familiar brown eyes. The yellow tinge clung to the edges as an awful screaming seemed to echo around them.

The Hollow’s voice burned in their ears, warbled and gurgling as it shrieked, defiant in its defeat.

“Nova!” Chad called as the Hollow tore free, manifesting behind him and immediately snapping back against the exit.

“I’ll still come for you… Nova…!” it spread its arms wide, its spined hands digging into the walls. “This isn’t over!”

Nova tightened his grip on Chad, holding him close as he watched the Hollow struggling. He had no words for the feeling bubbling inside him. He’d never had so much contempt for something, but the feeling moved him to sedition.

The Hollow was struggling against the wall, trying to claw its way out, but it wasn’t enough. Nova narrowed his eyes and willed another opening to appear beneath its right arm, and then its left. He poked open a few more, only vaguely aware where they exited, but unable to look away as the Hollow struggled to escape.

It was hopeless.

It shrieked as the gates began to snap shut. One closed, and then another, severing pieces and limbs until the Hollow’s voice disappeared into darkness and the final gateway snapped shut.

Nova collapsed to the ground and panted heavily against Chad’s throat. Opening so many gates at once was so draining, but he couldn’t hold back his smile. He did it.

“Nova,” Chad whispered, pulling the mod-soul close against him.

Nova dropped his head against his shoulder, shuddering lightly as he gasped for breath. He pressed a hand to Chad’s bare chest, inspecting the damage he’d inflicted. He could see the bruising beginning to form across his stomach and he pulled back, wincing as he saw a dark mark forming around Chad’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he lowered his gaze.

“Don’t,” Chad caught his chin. He ran his finger along the edge of Nova’s mask and tugged it down, quickly stealing a kiss.

Really, it was all he needed to say.

+

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the atmosphere settle around them and Chad seemed to become accustomed to it all.

Nova’s thoughts were preoccupied with the things the Hollow had said. His previous life and his family… his curiosity was piqued, but he was too exhausted to think more on it.

He stood, willing an exit to Chad’s room to tear beneath his fingers. Through the exit, the sun shone through the bedroom window and they stepped through the exit, appearing in Chad’s room before Nova snapped it shut behind them.

A school uniform hung over a chair, taunting them with obligations. Chad walked into his room and looked out the window. It was time for school, but instead of reaching for his uniform, he picked up his phone instead.

“Ah, Ichigo…” he began, followed by a long pause. “Nova got the Hollow.” There was another long pause, before he nodded into the receiver and hung up.

Nova watched all this, cocking his head to the side when Chad set the phone back on its cradle and shut the curtains, cutting out the light and leaving them in semi-darkness.

Chad approached him then, his aura vibrating with a touch more confidence as he stood there, finally glancing towards the bed.

Nova understood the look and nodded. He unzipped his hood, letting his mask fall away from his face. His jacket landed in a heap on the floor behind him, followed by his leather leggings and he stood before Chad with his heart pounding in his chest.

Chad nodded to him, having stripped down to his underwear. There silence between them thrummed with exhausted anticipation and they moved together, gravitating to the large futon and climbing under the covers.

The sheets were cool under their skin and the moved close together, the nervous air between them eased with the familiarity of their first tender kisses. Chad ran his fingers through Nova’s red hair and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before resting his head on the pillow.

Nova sighed contentedly and rested against the soft pillow as well. His soul was ready to explore his feelings for Chad, but his body was too exhausted to move. He smiled and shifted close, letting Chad’s warmth surround him as he drifted off.


End file.
